


Rencontres

by Gypse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, Quidditch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva elle aussi a été jeune. Alors que les examens approchent, elle se souvient d'un match de quidditch en particulier, où elle fit la connaissance d'un certain personnage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecteurs de cv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lecteurs+de+cv).



> Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK. Rowling.

La fenêtre entrouverte permettait à une brise légère de rafraîchir la pièce. Minerva McGonagall parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son bureau afin de s'y asseoir.

On entendait de temps à autre des éclats de rire et des cris provenant du parc. Les élèves profitaient en effet de la protection toute relative du couvert des arbres afin d'échapper un peu à la chaleur pesante de ce mois de mai. La fin de la journée approchait, pourtant le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Les élèves regagneraient bientôt le château pour finir les nombreux devoirs qui les attendaient avant d'aller souper. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait la directrice de Gryffondor.  
Après tout, les examens approchaient et il était plus que temps que les pensionnaires de Poudlard s’attellent à la lourde tâche qui les attendait: les révisions.

Ses yeux perçants quittèrent un bref instant la pile de copies qu'elle s'apprêtait à corriger. Son bureau était la parfaite expression de sa rigueur, cependant, outre les effets qu'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver dans n'importe quel bureau, on y trouvait tout de même quelques objets un peu plus personnels. Son regard quitta la vielle photographie où elle était sagement assise en compagnie de son frère aîné et de sa sœur, qui avait été prise lors d'une journée similaire à celle-ci. Outre les photos, un objet en particulier attira son regard.

La coupe. Ce n'était pas celle des Quatre Maisons (après tout l'année n'était pas encore terminée) mais une récompense de Quidditch, qu'on lui avait remise. Le match en question avait eu lieu bien des années auparavant, alors qu'elle était elle même étudiante à Poudlard. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle devait être alors en septième année.

Comme d'habitude, elle s'était levée tôt, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Puis elle avait dû filer à la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il faisait froid ce matin là, et elle avait eu du mal à quitter le confort de son lit douillet. Oui, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement....

Elle finissait de natter ses longs cheveux noirs devant le miroir de la salle d'eau. Celui-ci était piqueté de quelques tâches de rouilles, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un simple coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, et lissa d'un geste vif sa robe de sorcier, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.  
Enfin c'était le grand jour!

Contrairement à son habitude, elle dévala les escaliers, tenant à prendre son petit déjeuner dans le calme. Car bientôt, les couloirs de Poudlard seraient envahis par les élèves, curieux et impatient de l'évènement qui aurait lieu ce matin...

Le match.

La jeune fille eut un sourire et pénétra dans la grande Salle d'un pas assuré. Elle s'assit lourdement à une table et manqua par la même occasion de renverser la cruche de jus de potiron. Le drame fut empêché d'un coup de baguette habile.

" Bonjour, Mademoiselle McGonagall. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si bonne heure."

\--Professeur! s'exclama Minerva, avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche. Tout de même, ce n'était pas très correct de crier ainsi, se reprocha-t-elle, penaude.  
  
Mais cela ne semblait pas assombrir l'humeur joyeuse de l'homme aux cheveux roux qui lui faisait face.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir surpris, Minerva. Vous vous attendiez sans doute à déjeuner en paix, gloussa-t-il.  
Cependant, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Ah oui?  
  
\- Le jeune Tom est déjà là...Ah mais tiens, voici Liam Gringhan qui arrive!  
Ce dernier, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds salua respectueusement le professeur Dumbledore avant de s’asseoir à côté de Minerva et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur à son approche.

\- Bien bien, je vous laisse déjeuner, bon appétit à tout les deux ! dit le professeur avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre des affaires sans doutes plus pressantes. Et bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, leur dit-il sur un dernier sourire chaleureux.

Il reparti de sa démarche légère, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le suivre quelques instants des yeux. Sa chevelure rousse et sa grande taille lui donnait un charme certain, il fallait bien l'admettre.  
  
-Alors Minerva, prête pour le match?

 

* * *

 

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le manche de son balai. La jointure de ses doigts devait être blanche sous ses gants épais.  
Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, pas plus qu'à la fine vapeur que produisait sa respiration dans l'air froid de ce matin.

Au contraire, toute son attention était portée sur un ballon qu'on distinguait à travers toute cette neige principalement grâce à sa couleur rouge.  
Pour elle, cette balle écarlate revêtait une importance toute particulière...Puisque c'était son rôle lui faire franchir les buts adversaires.

Sa mission. Son devoir même. Elle ne comptait pas décevoir son équipe, ni leurs supporters, venus nombreux malgré la neige qui commençait doucement à tomber.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les gradins et sourit alors qu'elle reconnaissait une silhouette familière, emmitouflée dans une lourde écharpe multicolore.

Le brouhaha habituel fut bientôt recouvert par les quelques mots de l'arbitre, qui comme d'habitude entendait que cette rencontre soit fair-play.

Enfin, le coup de sifflet.

Elle donna un puissant coup de talon pour s'élever.

La jeune fille prit de la vitesse et se retrouva à une hauteur respectable du sol, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

La balle fut lancée dans les airs.

Minerva fonça alors à sa poursuite, sous les cris et les vivats. Cependant, l'équipe adverse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle évita de justesse le cognard qui fonçait sur elle d'une embardée sur la gauche. De toute évidence, il lui était destiné. Comme toujours en début de saison, ça commençait fort. Il fallait en effet gagner le maximum de points pour s'assurer une bonne place dans le classement.

  
Et cette année, l'équipe de Poufsouffle était bien plus déterminé que d'ordinaire, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Un vrai match était un match serré, où chacun cherchait à donner le meilleur de lui même pour la victoire. C'était bien plus amusant que de gagner facilement.

Elle étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Smith avait profité de son inattention pour intercepter le souafle et filait à présent en direction des buts, au grand dam des Gryffondors, cela va de soit. Cela dit, la partie était loin d'être terminée. Pour preuve, la maison jaune et brun prit l'avantage, avant que les rouges et or ne s'empressent de combler leur écart par quelques buts.

Ainsi, Minerva fonça afin de l'intercepter la balle une nouvelle fois tandis que Robery envoyait un cognard sur la jeune Peakswood à qui son coéquipier avait passé la précieuse balle. Stupidement, celle-ci la lâcha alors que le boulet de canon arrivait droit sur elle.

McGonagall choisit de piquer au sol afin de la récupérer. C'était une manœuvre dangereuse, mais elle se devait d'essayer.

Enfin elle toucha la balle ! Il fallait à présent qu'elle reprenne de l'altitude, sinon elle irait s'écraser au sol comme une crêpe. Tenant fermement l'objet de toutes les convoitises d'une main, elle redressa de l'autre le manche de son balai, de toutes ses forces. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effort. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite, à son grand désarroi.

Elle donna un coup sec et remonta enfin, sous les vivats de la foule, sans doute aussi soulagée qu'elle l'était.

\- McGonagall a réussit ! s'égosilla Simmons à travers le micro ensorcelé. Elle a fait preuve d'une remarquable audace, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Décidément, cette fille a un sacré cran commenta-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie teinte rosée, mais elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant. Le petit brun faisait des compliments à tort et à travers. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si ça avait un sens.

Elle repartit donc en direction des buts adverses, évitant avec habilité le seul Poufsouffle en travers de son chemin. Analysant rapidement le terrain, elle constata que les autres n'auraient pas le temps de la rejoindre. Si elle voulait marquer, c'était maintenant ou jamais!

Elle s'élança vers le haut, tentant de déstabiliser le gardien avant de tirer sur le côté.

Le public retint son souffle. Le gardien plongea...mais ne parvint pas à bloquer la balle rouge.  
La foule fut secouée de cris de dépits et autres vivats. Minerva s'autorisa un sourire en coin.  
-100 à 80 pour Gryffondor! annonça le commentateur. Les Poufsouffles doivent se ressaisir, s'ils comptent avoir une chance face aux lions!

Quelques buts plus tard, le vif d'or se montra enfin, daignant narguer les deux attrapeurs à coup de battements d'ailes et d'errances chaotiques. Les deux garçons, l'un roux, l'autre blond durent rivaliser d'adresse pour le rattraper. L'un d'entre eux manqua d'ailleurs d'entrer en collision avec McGonagall, mais celle-ci dévia de justesse sa trajectoire.

Grâce au talentueux rouquin, Gryffondor remporta le match. Les joueurs firent un tour d'honneur sous les acclamations du public et Minerva aperçu Simmons lui envoyer un baiser. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, elle détourna la tête pour s'intéresser à ses comparses qui rejoignaient le sol en douceur.

Comme les autres joueurs, la brune regagna avec empressement les murs de Poudlard, Lucile et Olivia sur les talons.  
\- Tu as été fantastique, Minerva! lança cette dernière, l'air enthousiaste. Lucile quant à elle, sourit puis fronça les sourcils:

\- J'espère que vous ne rejouerez plus sous la neige cette année. Tu vas finir par attraper la grippe, sinon, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle en profita pour enrouler une grosse écharpe autour du cou de son amie, qui la remercia, avant de noter avec un certain effarement le nombre impressionnant de couleurs qui la composait.

C'était celle que portait la jolie brune pendant le match, constata l'écossaise.  
-Ah au fait, je dois vous laisser, commença Olivia, j'ai promit à Will de l'aider pour son devoir de potions.

-On se rejoint tout à l'heure, alors, nota Minerva. Elle repartit d'un bon pas avec sa camarade en direction des dortoirs. La poursuiveuse aperçut du coin de l'œil le professeur Dumbledore, qui sortait d'on ne sait quel couloir.

Se faisant, elle se tourna brusquement pour lui faire signe...et percuta malencontreusement un garçon, qui manqua tomber au sol.

-Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement, tout en rougissant de sa maladresse. Le garçon, un peu surpris ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il lui sourit même, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la jeune fille.

Son visage s'éclaira d'ailleurs, alors qu'il la reconnaissait:  
\- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le terrain! Tu dois être Minerva McGonagall, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact, acquiesça la brune. Et tu es? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
  
\- Je suis Tom Jedusor. Félicitations pour ta victoire, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de Quidditch, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour les filles qui lui faisaient face. Cela dit, l'écossaise tiqua un peu à ses paroles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Tom, qui était à Serpentard comme l'indiquait l'écusson sur sa veste, sembla un peu déconcerté. Il passa d'ailleurs une main dans ses cheveux noirs et s'expliqua:  
  
\- Et bien, c'était un très beau match...mais c'est tout de même dommage que tu sois plus connue pour ton talent au Quidditch que pour tes résultats excellents en cours.

-Certes, rétorqua Minerva, un peu agacée. Elle se fichait éperdument de sa popularité à vrai dire. Et si les élèves de sa maison l'appréciaient pour ses talents de poursuiveuse, ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour elle. Mais j'aime le Quidditch alors tu sais, ça ne me dérange guère fit-elle en se forçant à sourire.  
  
\- C'est vrai que si c'est ton sport favori...fit Tom, hésitant. Pendant ce temps, Lucile ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse de ses traits, mais ni le garçon ni Minerva ne s'en rendirent compte.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça? lui demanda-t-elle franchement. A vrai dire, La jeune fille n'avait, à ce moment précis, qu'une envie: retrouver son dortoir afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude (les douches des vestiaires manquaient en effet sérieusement d'entretien et à vrai dire, la plomberie y était plutôt vétuste) et prendre un bon thé devant la cheminée sous un plaid écossais.  
  
\- Disons surtout que je ne suis pas très adepte de ce sport répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Oh je comprends. Excuse-moi Tom, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, dit-elle, par automatisme.  
  
\- De même, peut-être à une prochaine fois, alors, lança le garçon en s'éloignant. Minerva espérait bien que non. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise, en réalité. Il avait pourtant l'air gentil, et puis, c'était apparemment un préfet, à en juger son insigne. Elle chercha le professeur Dumbledore du regard, mais il n'était plus là. Accompagnée de Lucile elle regagna alors son dortoir.

* * *

 

Minerva et Tom s'étaient par la suite croisés plusieurs fois. Même un peu trop au goût de la jeune fille. Bien que le jeune homme soit avenant et amical, elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait, sans qu'elle parvienne réellement à mettre le doigt dessus.

Une fois ils se rencontrèrent à la bibliothèque. Minerva, les bras chargés de parchemins, aperçut le jeune homme, seul à une table tout près d'une fenêtre. La lumière du jour éclairait encore les pages qu'il avait noici d'encre.  Encre aussi sombre que ses yeux et ses cheveux, constata la Gryffondor tout en passant à sa proximité.

Malheureusement pour elle, il releva le nez de son devoir à ce moment précis. Son regard aceré repéra vite la brune, et il quitta sa chaise rapidement afin de le saluer. Le tout très bas, afin de ne pas irriter la bibliothécaire. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Minerva rejoignit sa table où l'attendait Olivia, ne souhaitant pas le détourner plus longtemps de son travail...

Une autre fois, ce fut près de la volière, alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à envoyer une lettre à sa famille. Elle  entretenait en effet une correspondance assidue avec ses frères, tout en prenant soin de mettre un petit mot pour chaque membre de sa famille. Tom quant à lui, paraissait plus intéressé par les grands ducs que par l'envoi d'une lettre.

\- Bonjour, Minerva fit le jeune homme lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il caressait distraitement les plumes d'un rapace au plumage sombre.

\- Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille.  Elle lui sourit brièvement avant de choisir l'un des hiboux de l'école afin d'attacher son courrier à la patte de l'oiseau.

-Tu attends un courrier? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut finit.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua le garçon. Il fit un geste évasif de la main, et le volatile près de lui retourna se poser sur un perchoir plus haut. Et toi, tu envoie une lettre à ta famille je suppose?

\- En effet, fit Minerva. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Tom la héla:

\- Tu vas étudier à la bibliothèque? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

\- Non, je retourne à mon dortoir. Bonne journée, Tom lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, laissant là le Serpentard pensif. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qu'il faisait et se rendit bel et bien à son dortoir. Après tout, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'éviter, se dit-elle, un peu anxieuse.

  
Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait d'une salle de classe, elle le rencontra à nouveau. Le brun semblait vouloir lui parler. Il se trouvait adossé au mur et se redressa promptement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.  
\- Bonjour Minerva. Est ce que...pourrait-on discuter tout les deux?

\- Bien sûr. Minerva le suivit donc un peu à l'écart. Tom fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança enfin:

\- Accepterais-tu de te rende avec moi au bal?

\- Je suis désolée, Tom, s'excusa la jeune fille, presque navrée pour lui. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.  
Tom parut se raidir, mais la brune n'y prit pas garde.

\- Un autre joueur de quidditch, je présume? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent. Minerva hésita puis répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Écoute Tom, je discuterais bien plus longtemps, mais je dois rendre cet ouvrage à la bibliothèque, sinon je vais avoir des ennuis.  
\- Très bien...

Inutile de préciser que tout ceci n'était qu'un maigre prétexte pour échapper à Jedusor, dont la présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis quoi, il détestait le Quidditch! Elle avait tout de même le droit de ne pas l'apprécier, non?

 Si, à l'époque, elle avait su qui était Tom Jedusor, et surtout, ce qu'il allait devenir, aurait-elle changé son comportement? Elle n'en était pas certaine, d'autant plus que ça n'aurait probablement pas changé grand-chose.

Elle l'avait revu à quelques reprises par la suite, mais il n'avait plus perdu son temps avec elle. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, son diplôme en poche, que Tom jedusor commença à faire parler de lui sous un tout autre nom, bien connu des sorciers celui-ci.

Elle poussa un soupir et retourna à ses copies alors que par la fenêtre, entrait une légère brise, digne de ce mois de mai.

FIN


End file.
